frostholmfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyril
Cyril is a semi-literate member of the Coin Ops. He spells his name Tsiraal, although he couldn't tell you why that is. Cyril, also known as "The Butcher" or "Shrugs," is a chaotic neutral cleric of Milani, whom he views as short-sighted and blood thirsty. He's a good warrior, but prone to episodes of unmitigated rage. Appearance Cyril is a middle-aged man or medium build, with good musculature and a plain face. His hair and eyes are brown, and his skin is light. He is in all ways unremarkable to look at, except that he is identical to Emperor Altaris of The Firebourn Nations. To date, nobody has pointed out this similarity to Cyril. Anyone who could point it out would have to have known Altaris before he merged with the Light of Civilization and stopped taking off his armor and helmet. History Cyril was born a soldier - the son of another soldier and a camp whore. He served in his Lord's army his entire life, until an unwanted promotion made him realize that he was merely to tool of a tyrant, keeping down peasants and farmers by means of superior man-power. That night, he slaughtered his commanders, turned the fort over to revolutionaries, and was introduced to Milani. Milani's clerics tend to die violently during the course of their duties, but Cyril had a knack for living. He lived long enough to become something of a legend in his own life time. Milani only sent her Butcher to take off the heads of state when things were really, truly fucked up beyond repair. During those years, Cyril lost any real love for his deity, but continued to follow her orders out of a sense of duty and love of freedom that two decades of bloodshed couldn't break. Eventually, he met his match in a fight. Cyril would have died, except that the anger and hatred boiling within him took over and bolstered him with rage. To the surprise of everyone involved, his eyes glowed red; he grew claws and breathed fire, setting the rickety wooden structures of the city alight. Hundreds died, and Cyril work up the next morning, no worse for wear. He became an apostate after the fire, and lived as a beggar in the streets. However, after another series of revolutions in the city he had burned, the law finally found him. He was brought to trial, but refused to cite his divine bond with Milani (whose help had been prayed for) in his own defense. He was sentenced to spend the rest of his days at Redgate Prison, where he served 2 years prior to The Storm. Current Events After The Storm, Cyril joined a prison gang known as The Gardeners. That lasted until he saw a red flower - a rose - blooming in his patch. It was Milani's holy symbol, and he quit the gang in a rage. Shortly after that, Cyril was introduced to the group of warriors who would come to be known as the Coin Ops. They battled their way through the prison sewers and, unwittingly, impressed Warden Cogswell with their prowess. Cogswell nominated them for the Redgate Prisoner Release Program, and they sailed to Soldier's Rest to join the Coinpikes. Cyril has served as a Coinpike guard for Guldric Deepdelver, Rase Redquarrier and his Tumbleshanks caravan, and as added security for Ciruella Melocoton in The Oasis. Category:PCs